Through the RCMI initiative the City College of New York created the Center for the Study of the Cellular and Molecular Basis of Development (CSCMBD). The Center, built on the existing strengths of the College in the RCMI-supported areas, was enriched by the addition of new research active faculty members. There are now 25 researchers participating in the Center grouped in 3 scientific areas: (Area Group I) Biomolecular Structure and Function, (Area Group II) Gene Expression and Regulation, and (Area Group III) Neurobiology. In addition to the main scientific areas, the unique skills of the Center's faculty were marshaled to develop an AIDS subgroup. Major equipment purchases and the creation of central facilities further enhanced the activity within the Center. In this application, we will reorganize our porgram. One (1) criticism of our last application was that Area II was too large and seemingly disorganized. After much discussion, we propose to reorganize its members into 2 new research areas. Area II members will either remain in Area II under the new focus of cancer development (cell cycling and signal transduction), or become members of Area IV which will be our immunology group. We will no longer have An AIDS subgroup. We propose to continue to strengthen our current research Center through the hiring of research active faculty members. The major focus of this application is to hire 1 scientist for each area. We propose to hire 1 x-ray crystallographer (Area I), 1 scientist in the area of cancer, (cell cycling and signal transduction) (Area II), 1 neurobiologist (Area III) and 1 immunologist (Area IV). We request to replace the old FACS Sorter and to purchase a Confocal Microscope. This application also includes a request for funds to update or replace outdated equipment used in our core facilities and funds to support contracts for several core facility items.